Anorexia KPopp
Anorexia KPopp is the second child of Kelly KPopp, and Kelly's first daughter. Anorexia was treated better as a child than her older brother Accident, but nearly all of the children were neglected, excluding VaggySunshine, "the Golden Child." In addition to all of her KPopp siblings, Anorexia also has an older half-sister. Booker Singleton had a daughter with another woman before he had Anorexia with Kelly. Anorexia's half-sister is named Annette Pelly. Anorexia was reintroduced in the Sims 4 Pregnant Challenge, but KPopp changed her name to Aunt Ana KPopp so that she wouldn't offend anyone with Anorexia in real life. Biography Life in Appaloosa Plains Anorexia KPopp was considered the most unlucky child. As a teenager, she was struck by lightning once in the Children's Barracks. This was almost repeated later in the series as an adult. It has been said that the lightning has caused her to go mentally insane. The lack of the roof in the Children's Barracks probably caused her to hate her mother as well, like Accident. During the winter, Anorexia chose to build an evil snowman rather than a traditional one, proving that she is the evil child. As a teenager, she constantly tried to prank Kelly. Anorexia KPopp was eventually kicked out, with many of her siblings because of her mental insanity, cruelty, and constant cock-blocking of Kelly. Anorexia KPopp is considered an honorable heir to the throne of Kelly, because even as a teenager she was slutty, which would've made her proud. She did things like going to boy's houses after school, and wearing a swimsuit while "studying". Anorexia was such a slut as a teenager, that whenever Kelly brought men home to have more children with, Anorexia always befriended them first, and cock-blocked Kelly. Obviously she couldn't sleep with them, due to the fact that she was a teenager at that time. In Episode 26, a long time after Anorexia was kicked out, Kelly KPopp invited her back to the household to work at the Baby Farm. Anorexia, after proving her baby-making skills, caused Kelly to consider whether or not to let her be the Baby-Making Queen instead of VaggySunshine. Anorexia KPopp, eventually started developing a new-found friendship with her elderly mother at the time, and she is easily considered the most evil child in the Pregnant Challenge. Usually whenever Kelly KPopp killed someone she didn't like during the Baby Farm era, while Anorexia lived with Kelly, while everyone else cried around the ghost and the Grim Reaper, Anorexia just stood there laughing, and she's laughed at death so many times, (even at Kelly's wedding), that her and the Grim Reaper are destined to be evil friends, this is why Anorexia wants to marry the Grim Reaper, but the one chance she almost talked to the Grim Reaper, she fainted twice, and the Grim Reaper left. Ironically, despite her evilness, she is a coward, this is why she fears what she loves the most. From The Baby Farm Era and on, Anorexia KPopp repented her sins against her mother Kelly KPopp, and eventually finally befriended her mother entirely. She was always considered a competition to her younger sister VaggySunshine, but always, until Episode 38 was she never suited a fit competiton. In Episode 38, Anorexia KPopp was dubbed Kelly KPopp's favorite child, although Bitch Pudding and VaggySunshine are mostly preferred by the fandom as the favorite children. VaggySunshine and Anorexia are both the best of friends, that is why they agreed to both be dubbed as "the Golden Children." Although Anorexia was Kelly's favorite, Kelly forced Anorexia and Tallywacker to move out, due to Anorexia's fear of the Bonehildas, which caused her to just run around everywhere screaming, but she is still considered Kelly's favorite child (along with VaggySunshine, but VaggySunshine wasn't kicked out). Anorexia may return one day to the active KPopp family. She had just found out she was pregnant (by VaggySunshine's potential husband Daron Byrd), but was kicked out before her child was born. In Episode 40, Anorexia had given birth to twins that she had named Sharla and Jerry KPopp. When Hairy Vag went to congratulate her on this and for KPopp to age-transition them, the game said she was at the park. But she wasn't there and she didn't arrive home until late in the evening, causing KPopp to speculate that she is working as a prostitute. When she did arrive home, KPopp couldn't see the babies anywhere and wondered if Anorexia had lost them. Gallery Baby Anorexia.png|Young Anorexia Child Anorxia.png|Anorexia as a child Evil anorexia.png Anorexia studying.png|Studying? Teen Anorexia.png|Teenager Anorexia anorexia lightning.png|Anorexia got struck by lightning in the roofless children's barracks! Aaat.png Anorexia young adult.png|Anorexia as a young adult anorexia online dating profile.png|Anorexia's profile for online dating anorexia not amused.png|Not amused Judd thinks anorexia is being creepy.png|Judd thinks Anorexia is being a bit creepy Anorexia a.png|DAT WALK anorexia compliment self.png|Anorexia complimenting herself anorexia ep 29.png Category:Kelly KPopp's children Category:Mother Category:Female Category:Sims 3